This invention relates to a plug subjected to high thermal stresses and particularly to means for supporting the outer sheath thereof.
As is well known the centerbody of a two-dimensional nozzle for a turbine type power plant is subjected to high temperature discharging from the tail pipe or afterburner. In order for the components to function reliably and endure in such a hostile environment it has been necessary to cool these components. One method of cooling is to introduce cooler air internally of the centerbody and direct it to impinge on the panels and the air picking up the heat is discharged into the airstream exhausting from the tail pipe. Obviously the temperature differential across the panels owing to the temperature of the environment acting on the outer wall or shell of the centerbody and the cooling air acting internally thereof can exceed 1000.degree. F, thus introducing large thermal stresses particularly on the fasteners.
This invention serves to withstand these high thermal stresses for preventing buckling and distortions of the nose by providing a slip joint attachment which allows for thermal growth of the flexible sheath. A collar surrounding the rivet which attaches the hot shield to the relative cool inner sheet carries an annular upstanding flange which frictionally accommodates the cooler inner sheet. The judicious spacing of the collar permits thermal growth and the annular groove formed by the upstanding flange provides a cooling path for minimizing localized hot spots.